


Tall

by DreamCreamLou



Series: One Direction One Shots [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hated his height.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall

Louis hated his height. Or actually he hated that he had to stand on his toes to even be close to kissing his boyfriend.  
Height had never bothered him before, he’d had a normal height his entire life and still had, but the fact that Harry was so much taller than him was something that nagged him a lot. How had that cute, curly haired boy turned into such a tall, handsome man without him noticing? It wasn’t until recently that he realized how much Harry had outgrown him. He’d been on twitter and had found a photo of him and Harry standing next to each other.  
When had Harry grown that much!?  
It was actually pretty pathetic how, even though he was the tallest, Harry still had his arms wrapped around Louis’s waist, forcing himself to bend over a bit, making him almost the same height as Louis. Now that Louis noticed it, he could see that Harry always tried to make himself appear smaller when he was with Louis and Louis didn’t understand why. Didn’t Harry like being tall? Cause it was only when Louis was around (which of course, was most of the time) and it didn’t seem to bother him with anyone else.  
Suddenly hands wrapped around his waist, pressing his back against a warm body.  
“Hey…” a husky voice whispered in his ear making him smile. He turned around and grabbed Harry face gently, pressing their foreheads together. When he felt Harry hunch down a bit he frown and pulled away just a little.  
“Something wrong?” Harry looked at him in confusion, eyes scanning his face. Louis shook his head and smiled.  
“No don’t worry. I was just wondering if I could ask you to do something for me…” Harry hummed as he leaned down again, rubbing his nose lovingly against Louis’s.  
“Anything …”  
“Straighten your back…” Louis replied, having trouble concentrating with Harry’s warm breath against his lips.  
“Huh…?”  
“Stand up properly… I wanna see how tall you are.” Louis pulled away and looked at Harry so that he could see that he wasn’t kidding. Harry looked at him for a few seconds before slowly straightening his back. Louis sighed when he had to put his head back to be able to look Harry in the eyes but said nothing. Harry softly caressed his chin with his thumb and smiled, before leaning down.  
“No stop.” Louis put a finger on Harry mouth, making him look at him in confusion. “Don’t hunch down. No matter what.” Harry nodded slowly and did what Louis told him too. Then Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and leaned up. To his frustration he soon had to stand on his toes, keeping a firm grip at Harry’s hair, should he try to lean down.  
When he realized that no matter how much he stood on his toes, he’d wouldn’t be able to reach he groaned mentally. He needed just a few more centimeters and with a sigh he gave up and stepped up on Harry’s feet. It gave him just the extra height he needed and their lips finally meet.  
Okay, perhaps it wasn’t so bad being small.


End file.
